Rock-a-Doodle (Remake)
Rock-a-Doodle is a newest upcoming American animated musical comedy/fantasy film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, produced by Don Bluth Films, Inc. in partnership with Sony Pictures Animation, and released by Columbia Pictures. A reboot of the 1991 classic of the same name. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation and will be the first Sony Pictures Animation Movie to have only ink and paint animation. The soundtrack features songs by Daryl Hall and T.J. Kuenster, and includes themes from the 1991 classic by composer Robert Folk. The film will be presented in theaters, IMAX 3D, and Digital 3D. Plot Concept 1 (Midwest Tennessee) the story begins with Chanticleer making His “Sun do Shine” number. however, not everyone was thrilled about Chanticleer’s daily routine, Nero, an Elderly, but Grumpy Tonkinese-breed Cat, Who was a mouser years ago, was sick and tired of Chanticleer waking him up time And time again. So, rather than leave the farm, He decided to anonymously recruit another Rooster to take Chanticleer’s place. And after the other rooster fought against Chanticleer, won, and tried to crush Chanticleer's throat, but Patou stops the rogue Rooster from doing it. Chanticleer left, feeling that He has no place on the farm, despite the other animals pleas. When Chanticleer’s replacement crows but in a quiet volume, so that He won’t wake Nero, the sun does go up, but goes back down, after a minute. The replacement, realizing that Only Chanticleer can raise the sun, makes a run for it as the Farm Animals chase Him off. Nero, who realized what He had done, decided to go after Chanticleer to apologize, but is cut off by the Duke of Owls, Who said, "If You try to bring back that bird or if You tell everyone about Me, I can imagine what will happen the second They find out You drove away Chanticleer". Nero knowing full well that He doesn’t have much of a choice said He won't tell anyone, so long as the other animals are left alone. The Duke agreed, and Then glared at Nero and stops as the scene changes to the real world somewhere in Midwest Tennessee, 1959. a young boy named Edmond is told a bedtime story, by His father with Edmond’s elder brothers Scott and Mark listening. Then a phone call comes as Edmond’s Father and Older Brothers try to hold off a Pack of coyotes from breaking through a metal fence. When Edmond's father comes to help, the coyotes were about to get through, causing Edmond to Shout for Chanticleer. then, a rogue wind breaks a limb off a tree, which impacts Edmond, knocking Him out. Moments later, as Edmond was waking up, He sees the book glow in a red color, right after Edmond's father comes in the bedroom. The storybook then sucks Edmond inside, turning Him into a kitten, as He lands on the farmland, The Duke appears and was about to eat Edmond for screaming Chanticleer to come back. Fortunately, before the Duke could swallow Edmond, Patou comes to the rescue, and during the fight, Edmond sees this and tries to find something inside the barn. He sees a flashlight and turns it on, forcing the Duke away from the farm. Soon, the farm animals including a cat family (Composed of the Dad, The Mom, and four kittens from the story.) come out of the barn, since they are low on food and countermeasures against the coyotes that will return, and worse, because of the Duke’s Magic, The night will go on forever. Edmond, looks up for some stars in the sky, but because of the Duke, There were no stars at all, not even the moon. Edmond gets an idea and checks the barn for a wagon, some firecrackers, a magnifying glass and some spare flashlights. As everyone else stays behind to keep the coyotes and other night creatures away, Edmond along with Patou the dog, Peepers the mouse, Minnie the Rabbit, and Snipes the Magpie ride the wagon to the train station to get on a train to the city as Patou throws firecrackers at the coyotes to clear a path, thanks to the flashlight gathering light for the magnifying glass to burn the firecracker fuse, to scare the coyotes As the gang head for the Train station. At Owl Overdell, where the owls live, the Duke gets word from a smaller owl and His Nephew that a few animals are already on Their way to the city, So, The Duke sends out Hunch (The Duke's Nephew) and some of His Owl henchmen to cut them off, since the coyotes would Be too dumb and distracted to pursue. Despite some difficulty, the heroes survive the owls' ambush and get inside a train to the city. Meanwhile, As the Duke's Father comes to the Overdell, all the while talking down to the Duke. but, when Hunch returns telling the others that Edmond’s group have been dealt with by way of poison ivy, The Duke tells His dumb-headed nephew that Poison Ivy is not toxic, and that Edmond's group is still alive, He sends out His newest owl, Taupe, along with a Hypnotized Nero to deal with the heroes, in order to keep Chanticleer from returning. Upon exiting the train, the heroes hear Chanticleer’s voice on a jukebox, meaning that Chanticleer has a singing career, as Goldie (a pheasant) grew jealous of His popularity. Later, as the others continued the search, Pinky, thanks to the Duke who tells Him to capture A cat, a dog, a bird, a mouse, and a rabbit to be put in a cage to be sent to China, tries to capture them, but They escape and hide out in a factory, where They encounter a female kitten named Teal, who wants to live a quiet life, but couldn’t leave until She finds Her parents. Edmond with some hesitation, decides to help Teal, As Nero watches on. at a rundown part of the city, Teal takes Edmond‘s group to Her home, in a bad neighborhood, where the denizens there try to survive. Patou tells the others that He’ll find Teal’s family even if it takes the rest of His life. Meanwhile, back at the farm, things were going bleak as the animals there rations whatever batteries were still fresh as the night creatures were getting closer. Hours later, Edmond’s group (excluding Patou, who was searching for Teal's family) finally get inside Pinky Pavilion wearing sheep costumes, where Chanticleer is to perform a Heavenly musical Number, during the number, Pinky tells His henchmen to capture Edmond’s group on sight. the gang makes a message asking Chanticleer to come back. And despite some interference, they get the message to Chanticleer, and they exit to avoid getting caught. Of course, Goldie who was told by Pinky to pretend to like Chanticleer, grabs the message before Chanticleer had a chance to read it. Pinky was unhappy that the ratings were low, because of the ruckus caused in the Pinky Pavilion and that a few more of the bouncers got injured. As the others think up a new plan to get to Chanticleer's attention, Taupe attacks the group, but in the chaos, He drops His dark goggles, and tape recorder. However, Pinky manages to capture Edmond’s Group (along with Taupe who is out cold) as Hunch was about to attack. Goldie who witnessed it, realizes what’s going on, decides to tell Chanticleer and gives Him the message Edmond’s group made. Nero sees as well, and intends to eliminate Edmond's group another way. At the shipyard, Edmond’s group and Taupe is put in a big box, to be sent to China in less than an hour. as the barge gets closer and Nero still under the spell of the duke, try to push the box containing the captives to the ocean, unaware that Taupe is inside as well. As Nero gets the box closer to the ocean, the captives learn from Taupe (Who finally came to His senses) tells the others that once midnight strikes, the world will be forever covered in Archibald's dark magic, not even Chanticleer's crowing will make it go away. Taupe tries to get through to Nero saying "Nero! the fifth kitten Your grand-daughter never got the chance to name, It's Me!" Nero starts to hesitate, recognizing His voice, causing Him to bring His memories back and breaks free of the Spell. Nero then goes to search for something to free The captives, and since He couldn't get enough time to locate a key to open the lock, He uses a rusted pipe to smash the lock, freeing the captives and when Taupe shed tears after reuniting with His great-grandfather, Taupe returns to being a kitten but lost His sight, since He's only a few days old. Edmond’s group continue The search, Soon, Teal gets an idea and asks where the Nearest Radio Station is. Minutes later, Pinky sees the barge arrive at the wharf, celebrating that the King will stay in the city forever. however, His joy turns to shock when He hears a broadcast of Pinky’s kidnapping of Edmond’s group and His plot of selling them to China, thanks to Taupe's tape recorder recording Pinky's voice. Pinky, knowing He’ll lose everything, furiously screams. Edmond's group continue the search, then, a Limousine crosses their path, and driving it is Chanticleer with Goldie. As Edmond's group decide to return to the farm, Pinky tells the bouncers to make roadblocks to keep the King from exiting, then, after an abrupt turn, Chanticleer is knocked out. Edmond works the controls as everyone else jettison some things that aren’t nailed down at Pinky and the pursuing henchmen. In the chaos, Pinky tackles the limo, causing Peepers to fall out of the car with Teal who tried to save Her. Edmond, who saw this, gets a realization, and takes control of the limo to retrieve Peepers and Teal. but They come to a dead end, as Pinky and His henchmen corner the heroes. fortunately, Peepers with Teal and Her family's help, who absconded with a Helicopter, gets the heroes and head for the Farm. as Pinky goes into a tantrum, defeated as He and the henchmen are arrested by the police. Edmond, who sees that the darkness is coming toward the farmland, knows They're running out of time, hurries to the farm. however, Hunch who somehow got inside the helicopter is seen holding on. Arriving at the farm, Edmond’s group notices that the farm animals are gone, with Patou thinking They’re too late. Edmond, however, says they still have time to stop the endless night spell before it becomes permanent. At the Overdell, just as Archibald was about to eat the animals, Edmond's group in the helicopter come to the rescue, holding off the owls, with searchlights and fireworks. however, Hunch, who was hiding inside, clumsily sabotages the helicopter, causing it to sink in the lake. After getting out of the wreckage, Nero attacks the Duke in a blind rage, for trying to use Him to eliminate a fellow cat, as Edmond's group try to restore Chanticleer's spirit to stop Archibald's Magic. the Duke then has His henchmen restrain the group away from Chanticleer as Archibald berated the Duke for crushing Chanticleer's throat, (making Him unable to crow) instead of eliminating Him, which proves that the rogue rooster was the Duke in Disguise. Edmond, refusing to let the owls have their way, bites one owl's arm, and tells the others to encourage Chanticleer. The Duke then uses His magic to strangle Edmond nearly to death but Nero bites the Duke's leg, stopping the strangulation, but Edmond was barely breathing. Nero, whose anger was at His fever pitch, attacks Archibald as He tells the others to not let Edmond’s sacrifice go in vain, the animals chant Chanticleer's name, angering Archibald to the point of turning into a tornado, as His own henchmen and the Duke are caught inside. Chanticleer, after a few moments, finally breaks free of His depression, and crows for the sun to rise undoing the darkness Archibald made, as a strong sunbeam hits Archibald, causing His tornado form to dissipate and send Him flying into a forest Full of poison ivy, With the Duke and His henchmen into very young owlets. the owlets run from the farm animals, The Duke says that as long as darkness thrives, They'll return as He flies away from the sunlight. along with Hunch, who chases The Duke. The Darkened sky, now disappears as the sun goes up. with Chanticleer staying the farm, the Sun came up, and the owls never bothered them again, Edmond weakly wakes up and asks what happened as the Sun was finally up. As everyone else leaves the graveyard back to the farm, Edmond was depressed, that even though the Sun returned, He had a feeling that He won't see His family again. Then, Edmond hears His father’s voice from inside a barn and goes inside In a bright light, but not before saying goodbye to the others. Then in a Hospital in the real world, Edmond as a human again, wakes up in a hospital room with His parents and siblings watching over Him. Edmond's father tearfully hugs His son, knowing now, that He'll be alright. Edmond then asks His father if He had any dreams related to the book, His father said that He did when He was younger and They talked about it for quite some time. Hours later, as Edmond's family returned home, Edmond, who was still holding the book, thanks Chanticleer for returning home, and the magic of the book transports Edmond and His family into the book (with Edmond and His family as Cats) where Chanticleer sang a reprise of "Sun do Shine" as the entire gang celebrate (along with Chanticleer and Goldie’s two offspring, and of course, Minnie and Sandy’s eight offspring) and Taupe, (renamed Edmond at Nero's suggestion) dances with Teal. during the song, Chanticleer gives Nero a blindfold and earmuffs, as a sign of good will, which Nero accepts. Chanticleer then tells Edmond and His family that They can come visit any time they want. In a Mid-Credits scene, at night, Archibald who is stuck in the brambles, is screaming for His son to get Him out of here. The duke and His henchmen still as owlets, are seen, but in separate bird cages, are griping in silence. as for Hunch, He is relaxing inside a gopher hole just under the farm. After the Credits, Edmond (As a Cat) thanks the viewers for staying after the credits, and He shows a reel of 10 minutes of outtakes. Concept 2 (New York) In a Library, A Book titled "The Tale of Chanticleer" is on a table, which opens, showing a farm in 1960s Woodstock, New York, Where a Rooster crows for the sun to rise, each and every day until He died of old age, taking His place is His son, Chanticleer, who crowed every day to prepare for the crowing contest in one month, another rooster, Apollo, who felt like He didn’t want to compete with His older brother, Chanticleer thinks about finding His brother’s place in the world. However, One night, a small Group of owls attack the farm at Night. So, Chanticleer, along with Patou, Nero and Cayenne hold off the intruders. Chanticleer crowed for the sun to come in hopes the owls would retreat. The leader, called the Duke, however, attacks Chanticleer, causing Him pain when He tries to crow. As the animals celebrated that the predators retreated, Chanticleer tells Patou that He'll be leaving the farm, knowing that another rooster can raise the sun in His stead, and despite Patou's protests, Chanticleer left. The Next Morning, Apollo gets His chance to crow, but, He when He crowed, the sun rose but only for a few seconds, and went back down. making the others realize that without Chanticleer, the Farm is doomed, as Apollo left the farm in despair, not wanting to face the farm animals He failed. Nearby, The scene changes to a campsite, where three animals, Edmond, an easily-scared kitten, Wilton, a ferret with an eye for culinary art, and Sabrina, a raccoon, and a born performer with their families enjoy looking at the night sky. However, They are attacked by the owls. So, Edmond and the others exit the forest and arrive At the farmgrounds. On the way, Edmond’s parents, Wilton’s Uncle, and Sabrina’s Grandfather, are caught by The duke’s magic breath, turning them young as newborns, of course, Edmond, Wilton, and Sabrina get them out of harm’s way arriving at the farmgrounds. Once they arrive, Edmond’s group is pelted with rotten fruit, but they manage to hide in the barn, safe from the owls. As the farm animals were about to attack Edmond’s group, Nero tells the farm animals not to harm them, and reveals that Edmond is His great-grandson. then explained that since Chanticleer left for the city, the sun never rose in the farm. Realizing the severity of the farm’s situation, Edmond suggested that they travel to the city, who went there one time. So, Patou, along with Peepers, Snipes, Edmond, alomg with Wilton and Sabrina travel to the city by foot since the City is almost 100 miles away, as everyone else waves goodbye and Edmond entrusts His parents, Wilton’s Uncle, and Sabrina’s Grandpa to Nero and Cayenne. Meanwhile, At Obsidian Graveyard, The Duke is incanting some night creatures out of thin air To be ready for their final assault against the farm animals. Then, Hunch, Who happens to be the Duke’s nephew, informs the Duke that Six animals are on their way to the city. So, the Duke tells Hunch and His four henchmen to cut them off. Miles later, Edmond's group is traversing the darkness of the forest, which is a shortcut to the City. however, They are ambushed by Hunch's group and despite being outmaneuvered, Peepers uses one of Edmond's firecracker rolls to scare away the owls, as Edmond's group makes a run for it, but find themselves washed away in the Hudson River, and find themselves lost, as they traverse the river. hours later, Edmond's group manages to get to the City. Later, The Duke learns from Hunch that Edmond's group escaped, so the Duke sends Hunch to the city, along with some back-up in the form of magically-created raccoons. Arriving at the City, Edmond's group search the Lonks (A Parody of the Bronx) one of the five boroughs of the City, known for its Dilapidated Buildings being replaced by new buildings, asking everyone where Chanticleer was, but couldn't get any leads. As Night fell, Edmond's group rested for the night in a building to be slated to be demolished in three days. Morning Came, and Edmond's group searched the rest of the Bronx, and went to The City's Historical Birthplace, Tanhatman (Parody of Manhattan) which is a horrible place to live, where They saw a group of pigs wearing nose rings in a sanitation strike. Edmond asks if the pigs had seen Chanticleer, but They Didn't see Him either, however, and when Sabrina said Chanticleer was a rooster, Mr. Boscis says that the King, a famous singer who is also a rooster, might help, and that the King lived in Lenape Island (Parody of Staten Island). of course, the King is to perform in a seventh inning performance at a baseball stadium in Marchionesses (Parody of Queens) at 5 PM, so Edmond's group travel there, as They wish the sanitation workers the best of luck on their strike as Sabrina suggests having Raccoons as additional workers. Back on the farm, thanks to Edmond's advice to save up power for the flashlight, are getting desperate as the Duke's Raccoon and Weasel Army are ready to attack the barn. however, since the Army disappears into nothing after coming in contact with any kind of light, The Animals were victorious for another night. however, The Duke will have an large army of coyotes, so that the number would be too big for the Farm Animals to deal with. In Marchionesses, as a Baseball Game between the Pharaohs and Soundwaves was nearing the seventh inning, Edmond's group is watching for Chanticleer, as a homerun is hit with the ball hitting Edmond in the head knocking Him out for a few seconds, but the ball lands in the paws of a girl kitten named Teal, who thanked Edmond. Minutes later, Chanticleer then sings a song on the field. Edmond's group was about to get to Chanticleer, but decide not to since the Bouncers just beat the snot out of an autograph hunter, who tripped up one of the bouncers. After the baseball game, Edmond wakes up and asks if Chanticleer is ready to come home, which He gets a collective 'no' as a Pudgy Fox named Pinky along with His Gorilla Bouncers bring Chanticleer (Now called the King) in an airship. Later, Teal brings Edmond and the others to Ultreck, (Parody of Brooklyn) where She currently lives in a beach, Since She ran away from Her Home in Lenape Island. She then explained that Her family and most on Lenape Island has had it bad for years, and She ran away from home not only to find a new home, but also make Her family have one less mouth to feed. Teal and a few of the beach goers sing a musical number as Edmond was thinking about How He can get to Chanticleer. Teal tries a few times to kiss Edmond, but avoids Her, until She manages to kiss the shy Kitten at the end of the song. Edmond knowing She’ll be here with them, asks Teal help to getting to Chanticleer, which She accepts, since He helped Her get the baseball at the stadium. at night, the beachgoers have left the beach as Ashley wonders if They'll ever locate Chanticleer and have fun at the beach again. Unknown to them, Hunch arrives in the city searching for Edmond's group. Morning came, and Inside a beach house, as Edmond and the others were asleep, Teal was the first to wake up and imagines Her future with Edmond as She looks at the sunrise. In Lenape Island, Pinky is informed that Edmond's group is in the City in search of Chanticleer, and to ensure that Chanticleer doesn't return, Pinky issues wanted posters in the city. Back on the Farm, as all the other animals keep watch for any of the Duke's army, Minnie Rabbit feels weak, as Sandy tends to Her. then, a phone rings as Stuey the Pig answers it, to hear Edmond's voice. Stuey said that everyone on the farm is still safe, unaware of Minnie's sickness. however, the phone is being taken by the Duke, who tells Edmond to give up on bringing Chanticleer back to the Farm. Edmond however, refused to accept this, and promises the Duke that He will retrieve Chanticleer. Annoyed by Edmond's determination, He bites the telephone wire. On Their way to Lenape Island, Edmond's group see that Chanticleer will perform at the Cyrano Observatory. however, They are pursued by opossum officers, but Edmond's group manage to escape to a crime-infested area, as Wilton picks up a wanted poster during the chase. Hiding out in a failing restaurant called Bistro Rostand, Wilton offers to help the restaurant with His culinary skills, including the recipe called the Eclipsed Moon Sundae, complete with Vanilla Ice Cream, Blueberries, and Blackberries. Changes Additional Characters Both Concepts * Nero - A grumpy Tonkinese Cat. the unwilling tertiary antagonist in Concept 1. * Sandy - An American Fuzzy Lop Rabbit and Minnie's cheerful but under-confident Husband. * Teal - A female Burmese-Bombay Kitten, who wants a quiet life. falls for Taupe in Concept 1, but is Edmond's girlfriend in Concept 2. Concept 1 Only * Gourd - A Maine Coon Cat, Husband of Kudzu, and Father of five. * Kudzu - A Tonkinese Cat, Gourd's Wife, Mother of Five, and Nero's grand-daughter. * Taupe - One of the Duke‘s Owls, but is really the Missing kitten of Kudzu and Gourd, who turned into an owl by the duke. (Renamed Edmond in the very end.) * Archibald - Father of the Duke of Owls, otherwise known as the King of Owls. And the true Main Antagonist. Concept 2 Only * Apollo - Chanticleer’s younger brother, who doesn’t believe He could crow for the sun to rise like Chanticleer could. * Cayenne - An elderly Colorpoint Shorthair Cat, who is Nero's Wife. * The Duke's Night Army - Composed of Possums, Coyotes, and Owls. * Edmond's Family - A Family of Cats, composed of Edmond, Two Older Brothers named Toby and Scott, a Younger Sister named Ashley, and Parents Edward and Carrie. relatives of Nero and Cayenne. (This version is if Edmond was never human to begin with.) * Wilton’s Family - Composed of Wilton, a weasel with culinary skill, and His Uncle who wants Wilton to inherit His restaurant. * Sabrina’s Family - Composed of Sabrina, a Raccoon who dreams of being a performer, despite Her Grandfather’s disapproval. * Mr. Boscis - A Pig with a Nose-ring and leader of the Sanitation Union 430 Alternate plot devices * Instead of the Duke of Owls having another rooster to out Chanticleer, Nero had ordered a rooster (Who was the Duke in disguise) to defeat Chanticleer. * Instead of the farm animals laughing Chanticleer out of the farm, Chanticleer leaves on his own accord, despite the farm animals unsuccessfully trying to convince Him to stay. * The Grand Duke uses His Endless Night magic to make sure there wouldn’t be any light from the moon or the stars. * Edmond’s Mother doesn’t appear in the intro, but She appears in the end of the movie. * In the 1991 version, Edmond was a human boy turned into a kitten by the duke, but in this version, the magic of the storybook turns Him and any human being into animals. (In Edmond and His family’s case, cats.) * Edmond’s group head for the train station via wagon, instead of riding a toy box through the flooded town. * Instead of toad henchmen, the henchmen are vultures. * Edmond finds Himself acting more and more like a cat, as the movie progresses. Outtakes * At the beginning, instead of singing right away, Chanticleer coughs a few times. * When Peepers nags Edmond to bring the others to the city, She plucks one of Edmond’s whiskers, causing Him to yowl in pain as the director chastizes Peepers for plucking one of Edmond’s whiskers which is VERY sensitive. Cast Live Action * Animated *Daryl Hall as Chanticleer *John Oates as Apollo *??? as Patou *Sam Lavagnino as Edmond *??? as Snipes *??? as Peepers *??? as Minnie *??? as Sandy Songs The most of the songs here in the movie are sung by Daryl Hall, but some of them have altered lyrics. * "Goodnight and Goodmorning" - Title Song. * "Sun do Shine" * ”We hate the Sun” - Sung by the Duke and His henchmen. * "Everywhere I Look" - This song was played when Edmond's group started the search for Chanticleer. * ”Tyin Your Shoes” - Sung by Patou as the gang were wondering what to do to locate Chanticleer. * "Private Eyes" - A Song Chanticleer sung in an Detective theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group try to find a way inside. * "Alone Too Long" - sung by Chanticleer when He remembers the good times He had back at the farm To when He had His start in the City. * "Dreamtime" - A Song Chanticleer sings in a Heavenly theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group tries to get a message to Chanticleer while avoiding the bouncers, causing a panic in the Pinky Pavilion. * "Kiss on My List" - When Chanticleer first makes eye contact with Goldie's eyes. * "Lifetime of Love" - When Chanticleer and Goldie enjoy the Amusement park. * "Do What You want, Be what You are" - When Edmond's group are lamenting inside the soundproof box. * "Wait for Me” - Edmond tries to convince the hypnotized Nero, as the latter remembers the good times in the farm. * ”When the Morning Comes” - When the Sun returns to the farm. * "Sun do Shine" - This plays during the first part of the end credits. * "Medley" End Credit Illustrations Concept 1 * Chanticleer and Goldie (with their offsprings) watching the sunrise. * Chanticleer and the other animals celebrating * The Chicks looking at the clouds. * Patou tying His shoes successfully. * Minnie and Sandy wearing detective outfits. * Nero tearfully with His family. * Snipes asleep on a haybale. * Teal kissing Taupe * Edmond's Family (as cats) looking at the horizon. * Stuey asleep on a fence post. * Edmond and His brothers (as Cats) playing tag. * Edmond and His family waving to Chanticleer as They return home. * Chanticleer and most of the animals looking up at the sky. Concept 2 * DVD/Blu-ray Features * In the DVD/Blu-ray, There will be English, Spanish, and French Audio, including a Commentary and a Behind-the-Scenes featurette. includes a Bonus DVD, containing Deleted and Alternate Scenes, How-to-Draw videos, Character/Voice Actor Interviews, Music Videos, Deleted Music Videos, and extended Outtakes. Transcript For a Transcript of Movie Idea, see Rock-a-Doodle (Reboot) Transcript Trailer Transcript Concept 1 Announcer - From the Mind of Veteran Animator, Don Bluth, Director of The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, Anastasia, And the Medieval Hit, Dragon's Lair, comes a New Version of one of Don Bluth's Works, Rock-a-Doodle. Edmond, an eight-year-old enjoyed reading books. However, He'll really get into it. the second He reads one of His father's favorite books. Duke - This might come as a Shock to You. (Edmond falls into a portal, which turns Him into a kitten) Edmond - No. What happened to Me? I’m a cat! Duke - It's Your own fault for trying to call that Bird back to the farm. Announcer - Before He knew it, Edmond finds Himself in an unusual world, with talking farm animals, and a Clan of Evil Owls who brought forth a great shadow over the world, so that the sun would never shine again. Snipes - Ohhhh... I can't stand goodbyes! Announcer - Now, Edmond along with His new friends, are on an incredible adventure, to find the only one who can bring back the sun. Edmond - We're finally here! Announcer - What They're searching for is a rooster to save the day. Literally. Barker - Your attention please! Ladies and Gentlemen, Here's the King! (Chanticleer sings Private Eyes) Minnie - Is that really Him? Pinky - How did They get in there? Bouncer - I don't know how You got in, but I know How You'll get out. (A Limousine screeches in front of Edmond's group.) Taupe - I'll get that Cat, even if it's the last thing I'll do. Nero - Speak for Yourself. I must obey My master. Edmond - I've a plan, but It's desperate as it is dangerous. Pinky - What are You waiting for?! Announcer - Sony Pictures Animation and Don Bluth Productions presents a story that will have You "Crowing" in the aisles. Archibald and henchmen - YAAAAAHHH!.(A Chinook drops a firecracker at Archibald, which explodes, scorching a part of His face as the Farm animals cheer.) Announcer - Featuring Three brand-new songs sung by the Illustrious Daryl Hall, portraying Chanticleer the Rooster. Rock-a-Doodle. A Movie You'll enjoy Day or Night. Duke - You know, I just can't stand any loud Music. It makes Me... Irritable. Announcer - Coming soon to a Theater near you. Concept 2 Announcer - From the mind of Don Bluth, who brought You Dragon’s Lair the Movie, comes an adventure for every member of Your family to enjoy, Rock-a-Doodle. the kind-hearted Chanticleer and the underconfident Apollo. Two roosters capable of crowing for the sun to come up. Apollo - Brother, I don’t know if I can crow loud. Chanticleer - Apollo - It’s not About how loud or how well you crow. It’s about doing it with all your heart. Announcer - But when an evil owl attempts to put a stop to the sun from rising... (An army of raccoons attacks Apollo.) Duke - If I can stop you from crowing, Your friends will be midnight snacks, when I’m done with You. Chanticleer - Cock-a-doo— Ow! My throat. Ugh. Wha- Where’s Apollo? Don’t tell Me the Duke got Him... Announcer - With the farm under threat of the night creatures, the farm animals now have to turn to unusual help. Edmond, A scaredy-kitten... (Edmond hides behind Nero.) Wilton, A culinary weasel... (Wilton checks the berries in the forest.) and Sabrina, a coordinated Raccoon. (Sabrina makes a pawstand but falls.)Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Don Bluth films Category:Reboot Category:Flash Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Category:Daryl Hall Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer